Alice & Jasper arrive A Sun Never sets prequel
by The Grey Wolf Ghost
Summary: 1950, the Cullen family grows a bit large by two, with the arrival of Alice and Jasper. Told from O/C, Chris's POV. The story of Alice and Jasper joining the family has been written in many different varities. Please enjoy my version. Chap 10 up.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is one of the last prequels I wrote for Chris. I have one more that covers the family moving to Forks in 2003, but it isnt long at all and unless I get rid of the massive writers block on it, it probably will not be uploaded here. This however isnt very long either, but does cover the first month or so of Alice and Jasper joining the family. A friend, obsessed with Alice and Jasper helped me write some of the later chapters. I hope you all enjoy this, like the New Moon version as well as the other versions, I will not be updating this on a daily basis, it will also be spread out between updates. I'm kind of proud of how this turned out, especially this first chapter. Ps. I don't recall in the books if it is ever mentioned where the family was when Alice and Jasper joined the family. Oh, as usual I do not own anything related to Twilight, they belong to their creator Mrs. Meyer, I do own Chris however.

* * *

><p>Something was out of place…I mean the air around me felt different somehow. I leaned on my desktop and pushed open the glass window. I gave the air a sniff, nothing smelt out of place, as the scents of the forest surrounding our large farmhouse wafted in on a light breeze. I stuck my head out of the window; a squirrel bolted up a tree, followed by a fellow squirrel.<p>

Further in the woods I could see a deer quietly walking just beyond the edge of the forest, she looked up smelling the air, before bolting in the opposite direction.

I listened to the sounds of the forest carefully, trying to hear anything that may have frightened the doe, but there was no abnormal sounds; the chitter-chatter of squirrels and chipmunks, the screech of birds, and the sound of the stream flowing…normal sounds, none of which should have spooked the lone doe.

I sighed loudly and left the window open but picked my pencil up again to try finishing my homework. I had been working on the assignment for a few hours now and I still had yet to get past my name.

I tapped my pencil on the desk, before chewing on the eraser absent-mindedly. Of course, doing that meant that I chewed right through the top of the pencil with my super strong, very sharp teeth.

I frowned at the turn of events and allowed a series of curse words I wouldn't dare use in front of Esme to escape me before I tossed the pencil into the growing pile of other decapitated writing instruments.

A part of me was happy for the brief distraction as I struggled to work on my assignment that had been plaguing me for about a week now and I had put off for that week, until now a day before it was due I was forced to come to terms with the fact I had to get it done or risk failing my ONLY major writing assignment of the semester and the ticket to moving onto the next grade next fall.

The assignment I was working on was easy enough…write a two page essay on the president you admire the most and why you admire this man.

Simple yes, but simple for all my American peers who had been learning about the presidents since they could speak; I know a total of three well enough to write about them and had to turn to the library to research the others.

I had only one day left of classes and I would finally complete my first freshman experience. Carlisle and Esme were not sure at the moment if we would go one more year or if during the summer we would move on.

Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward were considered juniors and the only reason we had stayed as long as we had was so I could experience school.

I would be disappointed if we had to leave; I had grown quite fond of the little town and would miss the view of the fishing boats coming in and out of the marina. But my experience with Moclips high school was just to give me the chance to see American schools in action, so when the time came I wouldn't need to rely on my siblings to help me understand the workings of an American school.

The younger we start out in a new place, the longer we can go undetected, which meant when we next moved on, I would be starting as a sixth grader, most likely separated from my siblings.

After the events with the Volturi two years ago, Carlisle and Esme were more than convinced I was ready for school, I had proven that my thirst for human blood was manageable, if slightly difficult.

Still, my parents were not prepared to completely risk anything; they wanted my first experience with school to be with my brothers and sister. It wasn't that my parents did not trust me, but being in a new school is a daunting experience, especially being in a new country and attending a new school. If any issues did arise, I would have my siblings to step in and help me and look out for me if necessary.

For the most part my classmates steered clear of me, which was fine with me. They thought I was peculiar, my thick British accent for one thing got me smirks and odd looks every time I spoke and the rules for etiquette that I had been raised on and had been taught in my own school in London and had been valued most high and expected meant little to my peers and teachers and in most cases were disregarded.

Not only was I the new kid, but I was also: the foreigner, the Brit, and my personal favorites Grand Duke of Nerds and Lord Odd Ball.

Also I was younger looking than most of them…easily smaller...so this didn't help the situation any either, many thought I was lying about my age and was some genius kid who had skipped elementary school to land in high school.

Though the school's population isn't massive, you get the entire school's six grades in one or two hallways all at the same time…especially at dismissal time, it's easy to get swept up and even trampled, which nearly happened the first few days.

Luckily, when the dismissal bell rings, I can always count on Emmett waiting for me outside my classroom. He's not trying to be overprotective, he's just being the brother I have come to know there to look out for me and make sure that I get around all right, (and don't get trampled).

I hadn't been to school in nearly ten years, Esme's home-schooling had kept me from falling behind and in most cases I had far surpassed my peers and my brothers and sister, especially in mathematics with Emmett and French with Rosalie and Edward, except in two activity… socialization and mainstreaming.

Had it not been for my siblings, I would have been completely lost on my first day of lessons. I had no idea what my peers were into, I was still in the mindset of 1940 and was struggling to enter 1950, you never realize how much of a difference there is between two decades until you face a permanent childhood within both decades and are forced to study and conform to your peers in each decade just so you do not stand out and look foolish.

I quickly learned that Benny Goldman was no longer popular and was actually considered old folk music and a lot of the wireless programs I grew up and enjoyed were considered dumb.

I reached into my desk draw and pulled out another pencil, determined not to kill this one. I racked my brain trying to think of a president I could admire.

The books I had taken from the library really didn't help and I had yet to settle on a president whose time in office really stood out to me. I mean of course you have Washington, but it was his time before taking office that seems it would be more important to an American child, at least to someone who HADNT grown up on the tales of the great George Washington. Plus I had a feeling most of my classmates would be taking him as the subject of their essay.

FDR really didn't jump out at me either, though he had been good friends with Prime Minister Churchill and had apparently wanted to help England as much as possible, he was bound to the will of congress in the entire matter and wouldn't fight them on the fact the United States should be in the war. I do admit that during the war I had just believed that FDR had just ignored the pleas for aid and the warnings from Churchill that the US should not nor could it any longer bill itself as neutral and separate from the Second World War.

The fact that it took the Japanese bombing a key military point of the US and the loss of thousands of lives to make this country's government realize it had to join the war does not make my impressions of FDR any different, I wouldn't call him weak since he was doing what he felt was best for his country, but it cost a lot of lives.

So no, I could not find anything in my own knowledge that marked FDR as a president I admired, as a human being I would admire him as a leader no.

Rosalie walked past my door and poked her head in, giving me a gentle and sympathetic smile,

"How goes it?"

"Painful…" I replied "I don't get why I cant write about someone from my own country I admire, there were plenty of great English leaders." I grinned, "Elizabeth the 1st, Lord Nelson, King George the III, Queen Victoria, George the 6th, Prime Minister Churchill,"

"I think it might be because you are considered American."

I groaned at that, then smirked

"think anyone would make the connection if I wrote about General Gage and praised him for his gallant efforts?" Rosalie raised an eyebrow "his efforts to quash a certain rebellion that you Yanks celebrate every fourth of July."

Now Rosalie grinned and shook her head.

"I think you're better off finding a president Chris unless you want to fail your first major writing assignment." She said, "there are plenty of great presidents if you just look." She walked into my room and picked up my library book; and began flipping through it. "Abraham Lincoln for one, he's considered one of the greats he kept this country from tearing itself apart, helped the North win the Civil War."

"Didn't he get shot because of that?" I asked seriously, she hit me over the head with the book

"He was assassinated." She replied, "Thomas Jefferson helped spread the country from the east, completing Manifest Destiny when he convinced congress to go ahead with the Louisiana Purchase in 1803, it eventually led to Lewis and Clark's expedition a real adventure story."

"Didn't that action get you guys involved in the Napoleonic wars with us? You call it the War of 1812. A war that had you lost you'd probably be singing God Save the King and saluting the Union Jack?" I grinned

Rosalie threw her hands up in the air.

"You are impossible." She wasn't mad though, I have seen Rosalie mad and know when she truly is.

"God save our gracious king, Long live our noble king, God save the king send him victorious happy and glorious-" I started to sing before she clamped her hand over my mouth.

"See if I ever help you with your homework again you annoying little brat. And you know that's the National Anthem right?

"Exactly, the anthem to salute the Union Jack."

"No I mean American Anthem,"

"Same tune, different words and ours is older, we used it first, it's a popular tune

Rosalie, the words are the only difference."

She sighed and picked up the book again.

"here smarty, find something to complain about this president."

She handed me the book and pointed to a photo, a large man with a handlebar moustache looked back at me.

"Theodore Roosevelt." I read "any relation to Franklin?"

"I think they were cousins."

"Cousins…right, ok enlighten me." I answered, "What did he do that I would admire him?"

"Helped to save the National Parks, which is why I think you might actually enjoy learning about him." She was right of course, I did admire the country's National Parks and it would be interesting to read about the man who helped create them. "Try reading the chapter on him Chris, he was actually a pretty decent person. So read about him before you make a presumption about him. That's the only way to learn." She paused "unless you need me to read it to you," she finished cooing. I hissed at her, but stopped as I got the feeling something was coming… a feeling deep in the pit of my stomach. "Chris, are you all right?"

I stood up, listening carefully, my ability to profile my environment was working in overdrive to sort out it's conclusion, someone was coming…two someone's, they were moving swiftly, but carefully.

One was sure footed, knew the way to go and knew what to expect, the other less sure, but would follow the other no matter where the path led.

"Someone's coming." I replied when Rosalie put a hand on my shoulder

"When?"

"I…I don't know, soon though." I leaned out my window again and surveyed the forest, "real soon."

We exchanged a quick look and without a word I bolted to Carlisle's office, Rosalie right behind me.

I burst into my father's office without knocking, there was no time for pleasantries. Carlisle looked up from his medical notes when I burst in.

"Christian?" he said looking surprised "what's the matter son?" I looked past my father to the open window behind him. I walked over and stuck my head out; I gave the air a quick sniff and shrank back at the scent in the air. It was definitely the scent of our kind and it was getting closer. "Chris?" Carlisle asked putting a hand on my shoulder "someone we know?"

I shook my head

"No…their nomads, but their coming here, not by curiosity or accident, they have a purpose, one is moving with surety, the other not so much, the second one trusts the first one's judgment, but is still cautious."

Carlisle stiffened and glanced at Rosalie. It was just us and Esme home; Edward and Emmett had gone hunting, there was no way to reach them before the nomads were at our doorstep.

I am fast, but my brothers had gone north to British Columbia a province called Tweedsmuir Provincial Park, a wilderness that tripled the size of Olympia and had much more game. I would never make it there before the nomads were here, let alone find and bring my brothers back here. They weren't due home for another day or so and could be ANYWHERE in Tweedsmuir.

It would be up to Carlisle and I to protect Esme and Rosalie, if these incoming nomads grew violent.

My father would try to quash any violence that might occur. His first thought would be keeping peace and keep us safe. If the nomads did attack, I really don't know how well or how long we could hold them off.

"Downstairs, both of you." Carlisle ordered gently, he followed us out of his office and we moved down to the first floor.

Esme was sitting in her chair, reading a book. She looked up when we came down and looked right at me. The teacher in her, narrowed her eyes

"Christian, did you finish that essay ye-?" she stopped when she saw the fear in all three of our eyes. "Carlisle?" she asked her voice shaking.

"It will be all right," he replied, he turned to me "Christian, I need you to get as much of a profile of our visitors as you can as quickly as you can, but try not to appear that you are doing just that. I do not want them to feel threatened by us." I nodded "even if you feel that they are a threat do not respond to it unless I tell you. If we appear relaxed then everything should be fine. I will watch your body language, if you feel the situation is taking a turn for the worse, without being obvious I need you to let me know."

Again I nodded

"I will. I'll put my hands in my pocket."

"Good boy. That's fine." Carlisle paused and patted my shoulder "It will be fine son, we will be fine. We've faced visitors before."

I took a deep breath; I know I was profiling Carlisle's confidence, though I didn't believe it myself, because I was feeling anything but confident.

I've never met other vampires like this before. Even two years later I was still reeling from my experience with the Volturi.

I felt love for the Denali clan because they are our family, but meeting other vampires… I'm terrified at the idea, it takes a lot to scare me and since the Volturi, meeting others like them, especially in my own home terrifies me.

My ears perked up again as the soft sound of footsteps reached me, and I gave the air a sniff, before looking at my family.

"They're here."

Rosalie reached over and held Esme's hand tight. Carlisle and I exchanged a look and he walked over to the front door.

I stood behind my father, my body tense and ready to attack, but I remembered Carlisle's warning that if we appeared to be a threat in anyway, might send the wrong message to our visitors, so I relaxed, but my mind was ready to profile.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle pulled open the front door and I had to jump back as a tiny, dark haired girl jumped into Carlisle's arms

"Carlisle! It's so wonderful to finally meet you!"

I started to walk forward, ready to protect my father, when the girl let go of him. She turned to me and a wide grin swept across her face.

"Christian!" she exclaimed and wrapped her arms around my neck. She was maybe an inch or two shorter then me, but she hugged me tight, pulling me close. "You are so adorable, even more than I thought!"

My eyes bugged out as I tried to pull away from her.

"Who the bloody hell are you!" I hissed, "lemme go!" looking at my father for help, but Carlisle was just as shocked as I.

The girl let me go and tapped my nose, still grinning wide.

"I knew I was going to love your accent! But you still should watch your language." She turned to my mother and sister "right Esme?" She started walking towards them and I quickly recovered from my shock and darted in front of them, blocking this nutter from my sister and mother.

By this point I didn't care if I looked defensive, I was not going to let her anywhere near Esme or Rosalie.

"Um, young lady…" Carlisle spoke up as the girl pouted and crossed her arms, she seemed unhappy that I wouldn't get out of her way, but she didn't look like she would force me to move.

"Oh…OH! I am so sorry. I should have introduced myself…I was just so excited to see you all in person I got ahead of myself." I looked at Carlisle and he shrugged "my name is Alice, your Carlisle," she said looking at my father, "that's Christian, and Rosalie and Esme. Edward and Emmett aren't back huh? Darn, I was hoping to meet them."

My eyes bugged out again.

"How the bloody hell do you know our names!" I exclaimed, Esme reached out and grabbed my shoulder. Alice didn't answer; instead she turned to the door and darted back to it. Carlisle moved away from it, standing closer to us, "she's not alone" I hissed to my father, reminding him.

We looked where Alice had gone as she came back in holding a tall blonde fellow by the hand leading him into the house.

He studied us as I studied him, when our eyes met I shrank back…war… this guy had seen more wars than anyone I had ever met.

He had seen cruelty that not many humans, nor many vampires had ever seen. He had participated in such cruelty. He had caused pain and suffering on others. Both human and vampire alike, he was dangerous because of that.

Physically he was just about the same age as Emmett, but I could read his body language, in years on this earth, he's much, much older than Emmett, he's older than Edward and older than Esme and he's been on this earth longer than any of us excluding Carlisle, but even my father hadn't seen what this vampire had.

We stared each other down and as we did I felt suddenly calm and try as I could, I couldn't fight it.

I narrowed my eyes and he did the same. He was doing this, I couldn't explain it, but somehow he was toying with my emotions.

My eyes went wide; he was doing to me what I can do to the animals we share the world with

Bloody hell so that's what it feels like.

"Everyone this is Jasper." Alice introduced, Jasper remained tense, he continued to stare at me, waiting for me to look away, he was sizing me up.

Like Alec from the Volturi he was trying to stare me down, make me submit to defeat and his authority, he was trying to make me feel inferior and I wouldn't let that happen, especially not in my own home.

I could tell he didn't see Carlisle as a threat, and though at first glance he didn't consider me a threat, something about me must have made him reconsider that, because he narrowed his eyes at me.

Before I could react, Rosalie stepped forward, and I heard her growl quietly at him, which he returned.

I didn't like this at all, this Jasper bloke is dangerous, he cant be trusted. He bared his teeth at my sister and I forgot about Carlisle's instructions to back off and not instigate as I started to move forward. I would protect my sister and my mother.

When he growled at Rosalie I growled right back and crouched a bit, my body tensing and ready for a fight, just as Emmett had taught me to do when we wrestled.

I know how to defend myself and I know how to fight, my brothers had taught me well and my profiling ability protected me just as well.

Jasper's body tensed, he hadn't expected me, this puny not much bigger than his companion kid to be a threat, but he had quickly changed his mind 'bout that.

"Chris no," Carlisle whispered

"That's enough both of you!" Alice scolded, catching me off guard. I stared at her and quickly looked at Jasper as he humbly put his head down. She controlled him…whatever temper he had, however dangerous this Jasper was, Alice kept him under control. She looked over at Carlisle and Esme "boys." She replied rolling her eyes at us as if we were just two children getting into a pissing contest. "Jasper, remember what I said they are not going to hurt us."

"Says who…" I muttered. Japer heard me and growled again, I growled right back and was ready to spring at him, but before I could Jasper made his move, ready to attack me. But Alice stopped him, she put her hand on his shoulder.

"No Jasper." Alice warned gently.

I could see it in Jasper's eyes and I could read it on his body language…he didn't like me, nor did he trust me.

Whatever was written in his past was pushed by the knowledge not to trust our kind, and especially do not trust those who appear innocent, who appear harmless.

Not since the Volturi had I seen a look like that in someone's eyes…it wasn't satisfaction like Aro had, his look of usefulness when he looked at me, the look of my existence being beneficial.

It was the look I had seen in Demtri and Felix's eyes…FEAR, not just fear of the colour of my eyes, but fear of the dangers someone who looks so young could be capable of.

I could see the wheels in his mind turning, what other purpose besides a deceptive one, could someone have for turning a child into a vampire.

Jasper could not comprehend that it wasn't alternative motives that had led to my entering this life, but family and love.

Carlisle stepped in, making sure that nothing else would erupt. He could tell I was getting protective and it was only a matter of moments before a fight broke out.

Something caught my father's attention and I leaned closer to see what that something was.

"You hunt animals." He stated and I looked to Alice's eyes and I couldn't help but blink in shock. Her eyes were yellow, like the rest of our family.

"Yes, and we owe it all to you."

"I apologize, but I am certain we have never met" Carlisle replied, just as confused as the rest of us

"Oh, we haven't." She paused giving the room a once over "what a beautiful house, Esme you have a real talent for interior decorating."

"Is she a lunatic?" Rosalie hissed, looking down at me for confirmation and Jasper growled at her. I growled back, just reminding him that I was there and would not hesitate to defend my sister. To most I may look harmless, but Jasper was quickly learning that I am anything but.

"Jasper, its ok, stop!" Alice reprimanded him, and I stopped too surprised that he not only listened to her, but actually complied.

"Why don't we sit down?" Esme offered.

I straightened up and uncrossed my arms before I looked at Esme in shock. I started walking towards her, but again a look from Carlisle stopped me. I opened my mouth to protest and he shook his head, Carlisle was pulling rank here and as his son I was expected to obey, didn't mean I had to be happy 'bout it.

I watched as everyone moved to the sitting room, I stayed still, my eyes locked in a glare at Jasper. But Rosalie took hold of my arm and dragged me over to the sofa, she sat down slowly and pulled on my arm trying to get me to do the same but I wouldn't sit.

Everything in me screamed not to relax I couldn't take my eyes off of Jasper he's dangerous I have to protect my family by any means necessary, if Carlisle was going to insist on giving them a chance I was going to insist on protecting my family from them.

Carlisle looked over at me, begging me with his eyes to calm down. He had moved past ordering me, at realizing he would get me to comply only on certain commands, but not everything. He was now at the point where he wanted to push those other commands, but he stopped when he saw what I had profiled in the beginning: Jasper's scars, his mark of war.

My father now saw my concern, my hesitation to relax around Jasper, more than that he understood it.

"Alice I think you need to explain things, you are confusing them." Jasper spoke up.

"I'm getting to it." she replied

I saw Jasper smile for a quick second at her

"A little quicker and a little less vague please."

My mind quickly sorted out my initial profile of both newcomers. Jasper was a tougher, but it was as if Alice wanted me to understand her, wanted me to come to a conclusion about her and her hints. It took a moment or so, but I soon realized what was going on with Alice… she was psychic, she had to be. The way she carried herself, the way she spoke.

My eyes went wide, but I couldn't convey it to my family, I was trying to figure out how I could use my ability to combat it.

"Well, I have visions…of the future I mean. It isnt always accurate, after all when someone changes their mind, their future changes."

"And us?" Carlisle asked

"I found myself regretting killing humans, I would see the future without that person and it was painful to know that I caused that. When I decided I wouldn't hunt humans any longer I had visions of your family and the way you live and I felt comforted by that. I wanted to be a part of it, I knew we belonged here."

"So you're psychic?" Carlisle asked and I was thankful that he managed to conclude that himself.

"Yes. I had one vision that brought us to you."

I squeaked out a gasp and Rosalie took hold of my shoulder as she growled at Alice. To my surprise Jasper didn't growl back, instead he just glared.

"You want to join the family?" Esme asked and when Alice looked at her, despite her hopeful look, I felt torn between protecting Rosalie and getting over to my mother to protect her. But then again she had Carlisle by her side, but Carlisle is more trusting than I am.

"Yes please." Alice replied. She suddenly looked uncomfortable and looked at me desperately and I studied her to understand why, then I realized If she truly is psychic which I believe she is, she must have seen my ability and possibly seen how it works, she was hoping that I would profile something on not only her, but the rest of the family to give her confirmation that her and Jasper WOULD become a part of the family. But she would not get any of that information from me and I think she realized that and accepted it though she did appear disappointed. I also connected with what she said earlier, about her visions not being 100%. If Carlisle said no to them staying, then the future she had seen with them joining the family would change.

"Why don't you both tell us a little more about yourselves, before we make it to that decision." Carlisle said gently, my eyes went wide again and I shot my father a look, I couldn't believe he was allowing this. To my surprise he gave me warning look telling me to calm down.

"Where would you like us to start?" Alice asked

"When were you both turned?"

"1864." Jasper answered short, military like.

"I don't know," Alice said softly and I stared at her, how could she not know when she became a vampire.

I studied her more closely and I could see, just by her discomfort with Carlisle's simple question there was more to it than that. Not only did she have no idea when she entered this life, she also had no idea who she really was, her past was a mystery to her and not the good kind.

She was completely unaware of her life before being turned and despite all the distrust I had for Jasper I suddenly felt sympathy for Alice, something I hadn't felt for a stranger in a long time.

"How is that possible?" I looked over at Carlisle for an explanation, he gave me a simple shrug and the look on his face told me that I was right to feel sympathy for Alice's predicament and he was pleased that I did.

"I don't remember anything, being human, the change. It is all a blank. The only thing I remember is having a vision, of Jasper," again I looked over at Carlisle for an explanation. I had profiled this on Alice, but was still surprised for it to actually be correct.

I just couldn't understand how she could not remember being changed, nor how she couldn't remember her life before hand, unless she was older than my siblings and I, we all remember our lives before this life, Carlisle it's harder for him even with our excellent memory, after all that's three nearly four hundred years of history to remember.

But the more I looked at Alice, I began to conclude that she is nowhere near as old as Carlisle, nor Jasper, nor Esme; she might just come close to Edward, but only just. There had to be another reason for her amnesia.

I stared at Alice trying to profile her a bit more and out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper glare at me a little for looking at her to long.

I can't be certain, but I think Alice had foreseen Edward and I's abilities and had forewarned Jasper (and I'm not sure why I felt betrayed about that.) there is no way she could know the specifics of how my ability works, but she knew enough to inform Jasper who seemed to see my profiling as a threat.

I was so busy concentrating on what I had managed to profile on the pair of them, I was completely oblivious to the conversation that was continuing without me, until Carlisle confirmed the one thing about Jasper I had profiled straight on, what I had feared the most.

"You fought in the wars?" my father asked

"Yes." Jasper answered swiftly and I felt my body stiffen. Rosalie, feeling this, gave my hand a squeeze to keep me calm.

I didn't care what war Carlisle was talking about, mainly because I'm certain he wasn't talking about any war that humans had fought in. Was it possible that there had been vampire wars?

I looked at Jasper again, his scars seemed more prominent now and again he glared at me his burnt orange eyes darkening. It had to be true, only our kind can do that kind of damage to us.

I felt sick to my stomach and no amount of comforting from Rosalie helped to calm me, I didn't even listen to the rest of the conversation.

In my mind I knew enough about Jasper to know I was afraid and I do not make it a habit to admit my fears or weaknesses.

"Can we keep them?" I heard Esme whisper to Carlisle and I felt my stomach drop as I looked at my parents, a pleading look in my eye, to which Esme was oblivious to and Carlisle shrugged.

"So our room, upstairs and to the left?" Alice spoke up a wide smile on her face and I couldn't help but groan, as my protest went unheard.

To my horror, my parents stood up and gestured for Alice and Jasper to follow giving them a tour of the house. I looked over at Rosalie who looked just as shocked as I did.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" I exclaimed, she shook her head unable to answer.

"Christian Aiden, Language!" I heard Esme call from upstairs and I groaned again all this going on, a psychotic psychic pixie and a dangerous former vampire soldier in our house and she was more concerned about my language?

I looked at Rosalie again who shook her head, still dumbfounded by the situation, we both had the same look on our face.

A feeling hit me as Alice chose a room and I looked back at Rosalie, there was hope, she saw my mouth twitch into a sly grin.

"What?" she hissed "what could you possibly be smiling at!"

"Edward's going to kill them."

"Why?"

"That little pixie picked his room."

* * *

><p>an: last one for a while I promise. Just wanted to give you guys a heads up, don't get used to this double update thing on this fic. As I said, I have to spread the fics out between updates, I don't want another fiasco of updating them everyday, going to quickly. I had to add the second chapter of this so you guys can get Chris's first impression of Alice and Jasper. Next update will be in a couple of days. Probably Wed. thursday at the latest! Thanks everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

I refused to help Carlisle and Alice pack up Edward's room. For one thing, I wanted no part of this and for another it felt like we were kicking Edward to the garage, kicking him out of our lives and I did not like that.

"Don't worry about Edward, he will understand. We will be good friends soon," Alice reassured Carlisle who I could tell was feeling guilty about packing up his first son's room.

I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed my answer to that as I looked over at Rosalie who's face literally fell when Alice mentioned Edward, she didn't want Edward and Alice to become friends, anymore than I did. She was hoping that he and Emmett would arrive home and chase the pair off and I was contemplating running to Tweedsmuir.

I just didn't want to leave Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle alone with Alice and Jasper. If Jasper became violent and Alice couldn't or wouldn't for that matter stop him, Rosalie would be the only one who really would fight and my sister would be no match for Jasper alone and Carlisle might get hurt trying to calm things down.

But I had realized, much to my own disappointment that I would be no match for Jasper alone either, even with Rosalie to help, I couldn't take Jasper down, I was no soldier, my profile would protect me and keep me from harm, but I'd be no match offensively. I needed my brothers, the three of us just might be able to handle Jasper.

However, Esme's motherly intuition (which really frightens me sometimes) realized what I was planning and put a stop to anything before it started.

"Christian, I believe you have an essay to finish; something that should have been finished two weeks ago so upstairs. NOW" She ordered pointing upstairs.

I stared at my mother in shock, but she had the 'no nonsense do not question me' look on her face.

I heard Alice giggle a bit and when I went to glare at her I saw a surprised look on Jasper's face, like he couldnt believe Esme's order, it didnt make sense to him, before anything could happen however Carlisle pushed me towards the stairs insisting I go finish my essay.

* * *

><p>I couldn't concentrate on my essay, how could I with all the noise coming from Edward's old room. Things were being moved and Alice was exclaiming and giggling ever few seconds.<p>

I grabbed two pieces of cotton and shoved them in my ears hoping to block out the annoyance.

When this didn't work, I gave up. I wouldn't be able to concentrate on this with the noise and the knowledge that THEY were down the hall taking over my brother's room.

Slamming the library book shut I bolted out of my room and shot downstairs to where Rosalie and Esme were.

Not that I was surprised, Rosalie was arguing with Esme about the turn of events and Esme was trying to calm my sister down and reassure her. Not that I wanted to add to the situation, but Esme was about to have two of her children to reassure and calm.

Both of them looked up when I appeared on the stairs and Esme crossed her arms, a look of disbelief on her face as I hit the landing and moved over to my sister and mother.

"Christian?"

"I tried mum, I really did, but I cannot concentrate with the racket SHE is making upstairs." I replied and Esme sighed

"So it is not finished."

"I got half," I explained "half of the essay is done so don't worry."

A creaking on the stairs caught my attention and I looked up quickly to see Carlisle coming down.

He rolled his eyes at me and exchanged a look with Esme, as she confirmed that no, I had not finished the essay yet.

Apparently he decided to ignore this fact, just for the time being, though I know he wouldn't leave it for long, as he turned to Esme.

"Love you may have another restoration project in the near future. Alice seems quit taken with the room, but has a few ideas for redecorating, she's a tad excited."

"She's excited about EVERYTHING!" Rose hissed "she is insane!"

"Rose, please try to give them a chance, they have asked to join our family, it is a simply request, I think we owe it to them to at least try."

"We don't owe them anything. Just by saying they want to join the family does not make them family."

"Rosalie," Carlisle started to say to calm her, but she cut him off

"No! They show up out of the blue and we automatically decide they are friendly and to give them a chance. We don't know who they are or what they are capable of." She paused, obviously hopping that her shouts had reached Alice and Jasper. "are you forgetting the soldier a vampire soldier for that matter? Whose to say the fighting isnt completely out of him and suddenly we're right in the middle of another war for territory. It could be a trap, did you think of that? Get us to trust them before wiping us out and claiming this area?" I looked at my sister quickly and she reached over and hugged my shoulders. She looked down at me "have you even thought to listen to what Chris profiled? He knew the male had been in the wars before he even admitted, he knew and he tried to tell us."

Carlisle seemed to consider this for a moment, before he sighed. His sense of 'there is good in everyone' can really blind him sometimes.

"I do not think their agenda is malicious like that Rose, I think Alice does want to be a part of a family and Jasper will follow her." Like Rosalie he said this sentence unnecessarily loud, so the newcomers could hear. This was getting both interesting and annoying at the same time.

Rosalie wanted to argue some more, but for some reason my sister stopped as our father turned his attention to me, I think she was hoping my profile.

"Chris, I know you have some thoughts on the matter, would you care to share them with us?" _Not_ _really_, I thought, knowing my sister was not going to like my profile this time, no more than I liked it.

I felt my eyes dart around as my mind went into overdrive to sort out the profile that my family needed to hear.

"Alice told the truth…she wants to be with us, Jasper…he's willing to follow her to hell and back if only to keep her safe and if that means abstaining and averting from the life that he was turned in…than he will. I have no reason to doubt that she is clairvoyant Rose, her body language, her surety, it's not something a person just comes by. But like she said, her visions are not like my profiles, they are more like my hunches, it's not set in stone." I paused closing my eyes "Jasper doesn't trust us, he's only willing to wait and see because of Alice. He's not certain that we are not a threat to Alice, he's starting to trust you Esme, Carlisle you make him a little nervous but he's starting to accept that neither one of you are a threat, despite seeing you Carlisle as the leader of this family. Rose he's suspicious of you, he knows you don't like him nor do you like Alice and he's anxious about Emmett and Edward, because he's worried that they will take your side and harm Alice" I paused again, trying to maintain my pride on the coming part of my profile "but he really doesn't trust me, he thinks at the moment I'm the biggest threat to Alice's safety and his own."

"What?" Rosalie hissed, unbelieving, probably the first time she has not taken my profile as fact.

"His only experiences with vampires who are physically much younger than him has not been positive. He's seen us used as decoys and pawns, used to trick someone into letting their guard down before we or our comrades strike. He's seen and learned that those who look the most innocent are more dangerous than people suspect."

"That's ridicules!" Rosalie replied

"No its not, in warfare it's brilliant, not pleasant, but brilliant and it happens more often than you think, trust me." I paused again and ran a hand through my hair "it does mean one thing…just as I wouldn't let Alice get near you and Esme, Jasper is not going to let me near Alice. I think he knows what I was doing, I'm not sure if he fully understands that I was profiling, but he certainly has an idea of what I can do he sees it as a military tactic not something that I cannot help doing. He isn't going to let me profile to much of himself nor Alice. I'm lucky with what I did get, he thinks I was assessing their weak points and strategizing how best to attack."

I couldn't help but smirk at that, I'm not used to intimidating others, especially our kind, and it felt good. When you are stuck at a fourteen year old kid for all eternity, you have to enjoy little bouts of pleasure like this. I know it was probably a bad thing to appear as a threat to a ex-soldier, especially a vampire ex-soldier, but at the moment I didn't care, it gave me a great boost of confidence, that a ex-soldier vampire saw me as a threat and I would take it for as long as I could.

"Do you suppose Emmett and Edward will be all right with this?" Esme asked Carlisle, but I saw out of the corner of her eye she was looking for my reaction to her question as well "How do you think they will take it?"

"Violently with any luck," Rose muttered and I snorted back a snicker, Carlisle ignored both of us though

"I'm sure they will be fine, I have no doubts Emmett will be at ease, Edward might be a little tenser, but I know he'll be fine as well."

"Till Edward sees what's become of his room." I spoke up and Carlisle ignored that comment as well.

I felt Rosalie's body language change a bit and I looked up, in time to see a sly grin wash over her face. I followed her gaze out the window and couldn't help my own grin as I spotted movement in the tree line. My brothers were home, excellent.

"Good their home, its about time." Rose replied.

I held up my hand and began the countdown "Five four three two one…and Cue Edward!" I exclaimed, as Edward did not disappoint.

"What the hell!" his voice echoed from the garage.

"Show time!" I replied a smug grin on my face.

Emmett burst in first, his face full of concern as he looked around for Rosalie.

"Rose? Carlisle, Esme, Chris, Are you guys ok? Is someone else here?" but it was Edward's reaction I most wanted to see as he came in behind Emmett, his face contorted in anger.

"Why is all my stuff in the garage?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but Carlisle anticipated this and put a hand over my mouth to stop me. Which was disheartening 'cause I had a good comment to make too, Edward had opened himself up to that.

"Sorry Edward, but I couldn't resist your room, it was just perfect." Alice's voice called from the stairs. She skipped happily over to Edward, a smile so wide it was almost contagious.

Cautiously, Carlisle released his hand from my mouth and kind of handed me off to Esme.

I watched as my brother glared at Alice menacingly for a second, but within a second Jasper was between them, protecting Alice behind his back and glaring at Edward.

I felt my body tense as a desire to get over there and help my brother, help him even the odds, it became overpowering.

Esme apparently sensed the tension and tightened her grip on my shoulder. Edward however stepped back, recognizing the danger, or just the shock.

Alice sighed and looked over at me with a frustrated look, annoyed at Jasper's behavior, as he carefully moved her back towards the stairs, staying in front of her the entire time.

The situation was tensing, quickly, Carlisle looked between Edward, Emmett, and Jasper, who all maintained a fighting stance, and over at Esme who was still holding me tight, and I was trying not to fight her hold. I wanted to go to my brothers; I wanted to help them, even if that meant instigating Jasper. I could see Carlisle's face; he knew I wouldn't simply let this all go.

I was frustrated, as I know Rosalie was, when Emmett relaxed, I was encouraged that Edward still saw them as a threat, but Emmett is the real muscle in our house and is the one who could do the most damage if he truly wanted too, but next to Carlisle and Esme, Emmett is the most laid back and accepting member of the family.

Quickly, Carlisle filled my brothers in on what had occurred; I could tell by Edward's face, Carlisle was allowing him to read his mind.

Slowly Alice moved closer to Edward allowing him to see into her own mind as they began some sort of silent conversation to which the rest of us were not privy to see.

But it was Jasper who caught my attention, as he looked absolutely miserable that Alice was no longer by his side.

At first I thought it was just him being overprotective, but then I realized, he WAS trying to protect her and she seemed completely oblivious to his attempts TO protect her and keep her safe. I suddenly saw Jasper in a new light, instead of a dangerous being I saw him as a caring being, even if that care was ONLY for Alice.

Alice had now turned her attention to Emmett who studied her a bit, before she jumped into his arms hugging him tight, I felt my shoulders slump as he grinned wide and lifted her up in a hug.

"Aw I've got a little sister now!" he exclaimed as he gently put her back to the floor.

"Yup!" she grinned and I groaned. Great Emmett had accepted her, not that I had any doubt 'bout that. Like I said If anyone in this family is more accepting than the rest of us it's Emmett, he's more laid back than even Carlisle is.

Esme gave my shoulder a squeeze and kissed the top of my head, she all but sighed with contentment at how full her family was becoming.

"Christian, it's ok, go finish your essay." She whispered and pushed me towards the stairs again.

Carlisle seemed to intercept me and made sure I went to the stairs with no detours, not that I was going to anyways. I had lost this battle and in reality (and I hate to admit this) I had a feeling I was about to lose the war as well.


	4. Chapter 4

In honor of St. Patties Day! Here be an update! Beannachtaí na Féile Pádraig. Go n'éirí leat (Happy Saint Patrick's Day. May your luck be rising)

* * *

><p>I didn't wait for my siblings as I bolted out of class, trying to maintain human speed until I reached the front door.<p>

School was out for the summer, I had survived my first year at an American school and had come out with a report card to make any parent proud, all A's, 'cept in class participation to which I received a satisfactory needs improvement.

Normally I would have waited for my siblings, but I wanted to get home as soon as possible. I hated having to go to school while my parents were home alone with Jasper and Alice, especially if Carlisle had to go back to the hospital on an emergency call. He had taken a few days off because of Jasper and Alice's arrival, but he would have to go back eventually and I wanted to be home when he did, I did not want Esme to be alone with them for ANY length of time.

I ran at a slow pace until I hit the tree line and once out of sight of the humans, picked up speed not holding back as I darted around the trees and bushes, following the river towards our property. I spooked a few rabbits who had come out to enjoy the warm, yet sunless day as I ran past, before skidding to a stop on the edge of our property.

I saw no sign of Carlisle's car and really hoped that it was just in the garage. I felt my stomach drop a bit as I peeked inside and didn't see his car.

"Damn," I muttered darting into the house. Inside I stopped short and looked around in amazement. It looked different, the room had been rearranged, the furniture had been moved and there was definitely something different 'bout the wall. My bag dropped from my hand as I took it all in "what the bloody hell happened?" I said barely above a whisper.

"Chris, language." Esme scolded gently from the stairs, she looked around and realized the lack of Emmett, Edward, and Rose "Christian, you didn't cut school did you? Sweetie it was the last day"

"No, of course not, I went for the whole day, I just didn't wait for the others." She raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms, waiting for an explanation "uh…there's a wireless programme on this afternoon, didn't want to miss it."

She sighed

"Everything is fine Christian, you didn't have to run all the way home."

"I didn't," I replied, not really sure why I even bother trying to lie to her. "Where are they?" I looked around the family room again "better question, what did they do?"

"What makes you so certain I did not do this?" Esme asked coming downstairs and hugging me tight.

"Call it just a hunch." I said looking around again. "wait, where IS the wireless?" I asked staring at the table where the smaller wireless usually sat, in it's place was a vase with flowers in it.

"Alice moved it." Esme replied pointing to the other side of the room, where the small wireless now sat perched on the television set Edward and Emmett had purchased a few weeks ago. I rolled my eyes as I darted over to the wireless and turned it on.

Getting home to check on Esme's safety was the real reason for getting home early, but I found it easier to convince her that I wanted to get home for my wireless show.

Luckily, Blackstone the Magical Detective was on, I've been listening to this programme since it aired two years ago in 1948 and it has become one of my favorite programs, however I rarely get to listen to it when it's baseball season.

Emmett takes over the wireless and sometimes the television and his own portable wireless, all of them. He'll have two different games going at once. Not to mention, the programme is usually on at night, 'round 9ish, right when Em has taken over the radio waves for HIS wireless show. Granted I have my own wireless up in my room, but in all fairness so does he. It was easy to pretend this was my sole reason for rushing home without my siblings.

I refused to look behind me as I heard Alice come down the stairs, I heard her pause at the last step and I gave the air a sniff, making sure it was JUST Alice, it was. Jasper was somewhere upstairs.

"Hi Christian," Alice called, I sighed and turned myself around and looked at her expectantly, I was going to have to get her to stop calling me Christian, or my sanity in this house was going to be at stake. "Hi," she repeated.

"Hello," I replied, before turning back to my programme. I heard Esme sigh and know she was shaking her head at me.

"Christian, wait till you see what Esme and I did, you are going to love it." I sighed again

"as long as it doesn't involve my room or my stuff whatever you girls did I'm sure is fantastic."

There was a pause in the atmosphere from my mother and I groaned a bit, as a feeling hit me.

"Well Christian," Esme started

"Mum you didn't…" I said softly, standing up and bolting up the stairs past them to my room.

As I burst into my room I could only gape in horror and wonder how the damage that was inflicted, could have been done in such a short amount of time, by something so…well small!

My bookcases had been moved, my desk was no longer in front of the window and my father's cricket jersey, which I had salvaged from my own house a only few years prior was displayed in a case…A BLOODY CASE!

I still wore it regularly and now it was behind glass. I reached up and tapped the glass before letting out a whimper. Quickly I glanced around and grabbed my bat where it was laying on my lounging couch and shoved it under my desk where it would be hidden and safe, I had to make sure that never gets put on display. I'd have to get my jersey out somehow without hurting it.

"Christian," Esme called from the hallway and I heard her coming towards my room "Chris honey."

"Mum, I don't mind a change every once in a while, but I'd really like to have a say in those changes." I looked around again, "where's Dracula?" I asked noticing my favorite book was not in its usual spot, on my desk.

Esme smiled knowingly and pointed to my bookcase, instead of being arranged by my favorites, someone had arranged my books alphabetical…BY AUTHOR, not only that but that same someone had alphabetized my record collection, ARGH, now this was going too far!

"Before you jump to conclusions I am the one who alphabetized your bookcase… you're lucky, she wanted to organize them by color and I suggested by author might be a little better. Don't be to mad Chris, she wanted to surprise you."

"Well guess what I'm surprised." I replied, unable to keep my frustration out of my voice. I walked over to my desk and scanned it, my notebook was missing and looking through all my draws I struggled to find my stuff. I'm a pretty organized person, I like things to be in a certain place and that place is usually WHERE I put the item. But all my stuff in my desk was scattered in different places.

"Christian, it was a nice gesture, she didn't mean any harm by it and nothing is missing."

"Not missing?" I repeated "mum, I cant find anything." I began pulling out papers "where are my English notes?"

"It is all there, you just need to look." Esme replied, her voice a little more stern. Downstairs I heard my siblings returning and listened for their own exclamation at the turn of events, and of course my siblings did not disappoint, Rosalie being the most prominent voice, but I needed to deal with my own jumbled mess here.

"Did anyone else's room get attacked?" I asked, imagining Rosalie's reaction if Alice dared to enter her room, let alone touch it.

Now Esme crossed her arms

"As a matter of fact, yes, everyone's room has been redecorated. She especially focused on Edward new room and your room, and for your information Christian, my office and Carlisle's office were also subjected to the rearranging so she did not single you out." I sighed "Chris what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I'm in trouble." I replied "and I'm thinking I need a lock on my door." I added cautiously

"Nice try." Esme said "we are a family we do not lock each other out." I sighed "you do not have to go thank her, but I do not want you to complain to her or to the others where she might hear you. It was as I said a nice gesture. You may not be happy about it, but you will go along with it."

"Fine," I replied sighing. I decided to change the subject, just so Esme would stop guilting me. "Since I didn't get to go with Edward and Emmett, would you be mad if I went out on my own for a couple of days to go hunting?"

I didn't want to leave Esme alone with Alice and Jasper, but as long as Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward were home, and Carlisle to soon be, I figured it would be all right.

Esme's face fell a bit she hates when I do the lone wolf thing.

"By yourself?"

"Celebrate the end of school for the summer mum, nothing more." I reached into my pocket and handed her my report card "I think I deserve it."

Now Esme's face lit up and she reached forward to hug me tight.

"This is wonderful Chris, I am so proud of you. Honor Roll as well, superb." She looked the card again "I suppose you have earned it." she paused "why don't you go up to Denali, I'm sure the girls would love to see you and you can spoil yourself with moose." I grinned a bit as tempting as that was, Denali was much to far, I wanted to get away, but not to far away.

"Actually I was thinking just Olympia, really explore it a bit."

Esme knew I was still very suspicious of Alice and especially Jasper and she also knew I was still very protective of her and the rest of the family. So even leaving for a few days is really trusting of me and she didn't want to quash that. Esme may be struggling to get Rosalie to accept Alice and Jasper, she knows she may have an easier time with me because of my profiling ability.

"How long will you be gone?" she asked

"A day, maybe two, I won't be gone very long." I grinned, "trust me mum."

"Chris I always trust you, just be careful."

"Always mum." I started towards the door, and turned back to look at Esme "tell Alice thanks." I added and bolted down the stairs and out the front door, making a beeline for the woods.


	5. Chapter 5

The couple of days I spent out on my own was spilt. The first day I actually hunted and for the first time ever I hunted a predator, I actually sought out a grizzly bear and without too much fuss (or agitating it like Emmett does) I took it down.

But the rest of my "holiday" I spent on the shoreline, not far from Ozette Lake. Just sitting on the beach and listening to the waves crash on the rocky shore and staring out at the Pacific Ocean.

I've always been fascinated by the ocean, ever since my first outing to beach at Cornwall when I was five or six. I remember the water was cold, body numbing cold, but once you got used to it…it was still bloody cold.

But at least then I was able to feel the cold and then feel the warmth as my mother wrapped me up in a towel, scolding me for going to far in the water. The older I grew, the more my parents trusted me to go deeper and further out, usually to the point where I could no longer touch the bottom and swam happily around.

I especially loved being underwater, I couldn't see what was under the waves, but the feeling of being enclosed by the water was there and I loved it. Floating underwater for as long as my breath would allow me, simply in suspended animation free and tumbling with the waves. It's a good feeling and it's a comforting feeling.

I kicked my shoes off and slowly edged myself to the water, the tide was coming in, and within the hour the entire cove would be underwater, the water was lapping at my feet, calling and enticing me to dare stick my toe in the cold Pacific water.

I allowed the water to finally hit my foot and sighed as I simply felt the water spraying my feet and splashing me in the face. I did not feel the cold water, not that I was surprised, you get used to the constant cold body temperature and not feeling anything warm or especially cold, you simply feel the constant cold.

I looked at my watch and sighed again, I had promised Esme I wouldn't be gone to long and I knew I should be heading back home, before Alice rearranged my room again. But…the temptation of the water was to great, the chance to be in the water, to go beneath it and stay for as long as I wanted.

The call was to much, I slipped off my watch and my crest and hung them on a hanging root. I couldn't be gone for long, else the tide would come up and swallow my belongings, the watch was replaceable and would simply be an annoyance to replace, but the crest is more special and not so easily replaced, I would never forgive myself if I lost the special charm to the sea and had to face my parents to ask them to replace it.

I chewed my bottom lip for a second, before taking the charm and slipping it back over my head, hoping that the salty sea would not damage it too badly.

With that final thought, I slid into the water. Despite our body's resembling granite, I did not sink as quickly as I expected. I didn't force myself to sink faster nor did I try to stop it, I just allowed myself to sink beneath the waves.

At this particular cove, there's a drop off about five feet from the rocks I had been sitting on. Right before the drop off is a cliff like sand bar. Someone of Emmett's height would still be able to see, but the waterline would be at his eye line. So for me, I would have to tread water to keep my head above it.

But I didn't tread water…I sunk. My cotton trousers and wool jumper billowed as I sunk deeper and deeper, at one point my jumper went up over my face, but I didn't move, I just allowed my body to sink deeper, until my rear hit the bottom. I half expected to float back to the top, but my granite like body kept me grounded.

I struggled for a second or two to convince my eyes to open. I had opened them once in the salt water as a young child, and had regretted it INSTANTLY and swore never to try it again. But I wanted to see what was beneath the waves I knew my eyes wouldn't sting, it just took a little convincing.

It was darker than I expected, but my super human senses allowed me to see more clearly than a human would.

All the times I had been doing this as a kid was weak compared to the feeling that I got from this experience. I felt comfortable…no I felt at peace, like there was nothing going on that could break this harmony.

The sounds of the ocean and the waves crashing above my head as the current pushed me around it was relaxing I tried to will myself to forget everything around me, everything above the ocean…from what I had gone through this past year with school, to what was going on at home with the infiltration of Alice and Jasper, to a more important subject…the past decade…I had been a vampire almost a full decade. The war had been over for nearly five years and I had last seen my mother ten years ago.

Ok so maybe I wasn't forgetting everything, I was simply allowing those memories to surround me, engulf me, but even those sad memories could not break the peacefulness I felt below the waves.

And yet…I hadn't changed much, aside from the obvious fact that Esme was quickly breaking down my barriers. For the first time since England declared war on Germany, I was beginning to remember what it meant to empathize and care for another being, and I welcomed it, I actually didn't mind it. Sure I had cared for my real parents and for my friends, but unless you're faced with total destruction right in front of you its really tough to explain how you can care and not care for someone at the same exact time.

The funny thing was, I was beginning to really care for Alice. Jasper still frightened me, but Alice…Alice was not someone to be frightened of, she was someone to pity and protect. I was feeling the same thing for Alice that I felt for Rosalie, who can protect herself just fine, but as the brother it was my duty to look after my sister, and that was especially true for Alice, someone who had no memory of something I had come to take for granted, family.

Despite leaving my real family for my adoptive family, there had been no sliver of time where I was not a part of a family.

I have memories my entire family and hold onto those memories with an iron fist. But what did Alice have? Besides Jasper she had the memory of waking up in a glade after the painful and frightening experience of becoming a vampire.

I remember how scared I was when I first woke up, learning what had just happened to me, and I had been forewarned about it, she had not, at least not that she remembered. She had joined our family in the hopes of having something she had no memories of and I for one had no business interfering with that. She wanted family, she wanted connections and something to call her own. Sure I was going to have to get her to STAY away from my stuff and to stop rearranging it, but still.

The minutes passed, it was getting darker under the sea and increasingly more difficult to see further than a few feet. I knew eventually I would have to cave and return to the surface, I could hold my breath indefinitely if I wanted to and believe me, I wanted to. But I had my family to think about I had to return to them, and face the wrath of Rosalie for my clothes getting soaked.

Sighing, I stood up and gave myself a good kick start to return to the surface. I treaded water for a few seconds getting my bearings before swimming back to the outcropping of rocks, where my shoes and watch were waiting. I hoisted myself out of the water and glanced at my watch as I was putting it on…I had been under water for nearly an hour and had surfaced just in time.

Then the thought hit me, I had been under the water for an hour without having to resurface for air, a grin swept across my face, I could complain about my vampire life all I wanted, but what I had just done more than made up for it, that had been bloody brilliant and I promised myself I would have to do it again soon…I had just found my own way to relax.

* * *

><p>AN: Short chapter I know and I apologize, but it seemed like a good point to end that chapter I just didnt realize how short the thing was there will be the 6th chapter up and a word of warning at the end of it, but I have something to cover first off.

The common review theme from last chapter was the reaction to Alice and her changing the house around. I would've felt the same way as Chris had someone done that to my room, but before Alice becomes the enemy of the people, it didnt make its way into the fic, but Esme was planning on changing the house around anyways, get it ready for summer. Alice just happened to show up when she planned on doing that and gave Esme a partner in crime to carry out the deed. Alice did kind of go overboard but hey its Alice we know how she does things, remember Bella's birthday, graduation party, the WEDDING? Lol. Alice didnt see it as being invasive, but trying to do something nice and since the change grows on everyone, she didnt "see" a future of problems regarding it. Even Rosalie admires the changes, but forget it if she admits it. Anyways had to get that out of the way. Next chapter up!


	6. Chapter 6

It didn't take long for me to get a full and complete profile of both Alice and Jasper. It also didn't take long for me to see just how protective of Alice Edward was becoming and how much he distrusted Jasper.

Granted I still didn't want to be alone in the same room with Jasper, but I had to give him a chance, my ability to profile gives me a different look at the world, it also prohibits me from following the lead of others, once I profile something on someone it takes a lot to convince me otherwise. So I was giving Jasper the chance, allowing my profile that while he is potentially dangerous he still deserves a chance, which was more than Edward was doing, which was antagonizing, something he is unfortunately very good at. He was doing all he could to protect Alice from Jasper, he interfered with anytime they were together and he even tried to get Carlisle involved, who luckily saw right through him and severely reprimanded him.

But what I was surprised over was what I learned after very quickly, Alice only recently learned how to read again and did not know how to write very well. It had shocked me at first, as a noted bookworm I found it tough to believe that fact. I could profile that once she had been just as much a reader as myself, but like her memories, that ability had vanished, leaving a blank slate.

Rosalie of course as her usual self, (after overhearing a conversation between Carlisle and Esme,) planned to use this knowledge to further alienate and humiliate Alice in hopes of her and Jasper packing up and leaving. Luckily for my sister (and for me) she stopped when Jasper began showing his defensive side.

That alone convinced me to give up trying to avoid Alice, someone needed to help her, it was becoming quite clear that Alice and Jasper were not going anywhere, they were now a part of the family whether any of us liked it or not. I refused to take Rosalie's approach, I couldn't anyways, I had profiled Alice a second time, without the worry of Jasper attacking me and I felt protective of her, not to the insane extent of Edward, but, I wanted to get closer to her, get to know her better, try and help her, however I could.

Since I had little to go on, I realized one of the best ways to not only help her, but understand her, was to help her prepare for being a Cullen. This was especially necessary if she wanted to attend school in the fall and the only two in the family that would be better at doing so would be Esme and I. Esme because she is a brilliant teacher and not to brag but I'm not so bad in the English and literature department either, but me also for another reason.

Trusting Alice was one thing, trusting her and Jasper alone with my mother was something completely different.

I used Carlisle's office and Esme picked up material for me to get started with, a few grammar books, spelling templates, pencils, stuff like that and set these up on the desk.

Though I am good at math and science, teaching it is something I didn't feel 100% with so Esme would take care of that portion of Alice's studies, while I would focus solely on teaching her to read and write properly, history would be a combination from both Esme and I.

I would have to have read quite a bit to catch up with American history, I'm lucky I was able to get through my own class. But world history and American history combined would come from both Esme and I to help Alice along.

Jasper was still pretty far from trusting the Cullen's live-in profiler, so he insisted on being at least nearby. When I say nearby I mean it, he literally parked himself in a chair outside of Carlisle's office and insisted that the door be left open.

Of course he didn't make this order verbally, Jasper decided to apparently test my ability by allowing me to read part of his profile, the part that gave the orders I just mentioned.

When Alice came into the office, she wasn't as bubbly as previous times, in fact if anything she seemed kind of nervous, something I hoped wouldn't tick off Jasper, because I had nothing to do with this one.

"Hi," I said softly, gesturing to Carlisle large leather chair for her to sit, she timidly did so, I could see just how nervous she truly was, but it was nerves about me, and my reaction to her . "So…Carlisle thought this would be a little easier for you." Carlisle had picked up small easel with a chalkboard on one side, this was making me really feel like a teacher, and the scary thing was…I liked it. I was very aware of Jasper's presence out in the hall so I was cautious with my next question "Carlisle said you can read a bit, but writing is a little tougher for you, is that accurate?"

Alice nodded

"Yes,"

I walked over to Alice and gave her a comforting grin

"I'm pretty good at this stuff, so I'll do what I can." I paused "I cant promise that you'll be writing a novel next week, but I can promise that you'll be completely caught up and ready to go to school in the fall… in all subjects." I added

Now Alice's face light up

"Really?"

"Hey, tween me and Esme I'll be shocked if you don't make honor roll your first semester." I paused and turned to the board "ok we gotta start with the basics though." I jotted her name down on the board "reading and writing go hand and hand together, you cant have one without the other, it just doesn't work that way. So try to copy your name how I've written it on the board." I watched as she awkwardly picked up the pencil she first held it in her right hand then her left as if she couldn't decide which was her proper hand. "Are you left handed or right handed?" I asked, surprised that even that simple memory was gone, how could someone forget even which is their dominant hand?

She looked up at me blankly then looked at both her hands

"Which should I be?"

I grinned at that

"You could be either." I answered "it isnt a question of right or wrong it is what feels most comfortable. Take the pencil and try writing your name with your left hand if it doesn't feel right than you are right handed."

She picked up the pencil again in her left hand and tried to copy her name down, but she clenched the pencil in her fist.

"This doesn't feel right at all."

I glanced out towards the hall again before moving closer to Alice. Gently I took her hand and positioned her fingers properly around the pencil.

"Try that." She tried to write again and shook her head. "doesn't feel right?"

"No."

"Then that means your right handed, try holding the pencil just as I showed you only with your right."

Her handwriting was somewhat hesitant, but much better than Emmett's his handwriting was atrocious and so illegible it was difficult to read it. But Alice's wasn't so bad and with a little coaching she would have very decent script.

Once we got passed writing her name, we moved on to other things. As I had guessed Alice was a quick study.

After only working a short hour she had accomplished quite a lot and was doing so well I had no doubt that she would easily be ready for classes in the fall with the rest of us.

Working with Alice made me realize how much I sympathized with her situation. It was one thing to not remember the transformation from human to vampire, but to have forgotten all aspects of your human life? Friends, family, home, likes, dislikes, all those memories that people take for granted. What had happened to her to make her forget all of that, was it simple amnesia or something more illogical? Would those memories ever come back and more importantly did she truly want them too.

A creak on the floorboard just outside of the office pulled me out of my train of thought. I glanced over at the doorway and tried not to jump at realizing Jasper was standing there, stiff as a statue arms folded across his chest.

To my biggest surprise, he gave me a half smile as well as a nod, thanking me for helping Alice.

Whatever I profiled on Jasper, his dangerous past, his certainly unstable thirst, and his obvious suspicion of me, all these remained irrelevant to what specific profile I had of him and had just confirmed by his acknowledgement. His care and protectiveness of Alice, he was willing to put himself in a situation he obviously wasn't comfortable with and distrusted to great lengths in order to make her happy. He had taken up the animal diet, not for his own benefit but to keep Alice happy.

It wouldn't be easy and I wasn't sure how long it would take, but I saw Jasper in a new light and had to give him the benefit of the doubt and see where that went.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok, here's the warning I mentioned last chapter. This will be the last update on this and the Moon Never Rises for about a week. I am going to be out-straight with classes over the next week and today is my last day to relax and update. I promise I will have an update for you all on Sunday night, and I apologize for this. Thank you guys for all your wonderful reviews and I will have an update on Sunday...


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks after their arrival, things had started to settle in the house. Rose was a little friendlier to Alice which was a positive sign she wasn't Alice's best friend yet and definitely not sisters yet, but things were progressing nicely. Jasper still stayed at Alice's side for the most part but even he was calming down a bit. We were still cautious of each other, but he was starting to drop his guard a bit and allowed me to profile him.

The one who was not settling in with this was the one I should've expected but did not, Edward. I have never seen my brother so on edge before and it was only towards Jasper. He was relentless, hovering around Alice and Jasper like Dracula to Mina and Lucy.

Carlisle had warned him to back off so had Esme, I had given him plenty of warnings that he was pushing Jasper's patience, but all of our warnings feel on deaf ears.

I knew there was a limit to Jasper's patience so when it finally hit a breaking point I wasn't surprised.

Esme, Rose, and Alice had gone out for a girl's day. I had been invited under the premise of it being a nice family outing. But I quickly profiled the true intent, shopping. Anytime her or Rosalie go shopping I tend to hide, they can get frightening and have a habit of trying to buy me new clothes. The words fashion, shopping, new, and Chris, especially all thrown together in the same sentence and repeated by my sister or Esme are always cause for alarm in my mind.

Carlisle had the wireless tuned into a music station playing soft Beethoven music for about thirty seconds, trying to concentrate on the medical journal in his lap. Emmett however seized the opportunity and changed the station to a baseball game

I was content to sit off in the corner of the living room with my wooden chess set and play against myself. Edward cheats so I try not to play against him and Emmett thinks I cheat so getting him to play with me is difficult.

I was considering asking Carlisle who is the only one I enjoy playing against, but he looked distracted enough, between his medical journal and pondering if Jasper had snuck out to follow Alice, Rose, and Esme into town.

Edward confirmed that he hadn't, but I know Carlisle was still nervous and therefore wouldn't make a good chess opponent. When he's focused on the game my father is an excellent opponent, but he's never a challenge when he's distracted and I didn't want an easy win. I wanted a fast paced game that I may lose. If I played against my father now, I would have to keep letting him know it was his move.

A knock at the door caught my attention, I looked at Carlisle, silently asking him if was expecting anyone, an odd thought considering Jasper. I walked over to the front door and opened it. Standing on the porch was a deliveryman holding a large package.

"I have a delivery for a Mr. Christian Cullen."

I raised an eyebrow and looked back into the house, Carlisle joined me at the door, after glancing up the stairs to where Jasper was.

"Um, that's me." I replied

"Sign here please." The deliveryman said handing me a clipboard. As I signed for it, he handed the larger package to Carlisle and put a smaller one o top. "Have a pleasant day." And with that the deliveryman headed back to his truck.

Carlisle and I exchanged a look before looking down at the package in his hands, the handwritten address was to me written in eloquent penmanship. Carlisle seemed to recognize the handwriting but handed the smaller one to me as we walked back into the house. I ripped it open and stared at the contents, it was a very old well polished wooden box and inside the box were chess pieces, ivory and onyx pieces, so perfect in design they were certainly one of a kind.

I stared at them then looked quickly at Carlisle, both of us recognizing the pieces. They were truly one of a kind and I had only seen the set once before…

In Italy

Following in suit Carlisle gently opened the larger package, neither of us were surprised at this point to see the beautiful marble board that accompanied the pieces the last time I had seen it. When I had been sure I would be forced to stay in Italy with the Volturi…with Jane.

"Carlisle, this is Aro's chess set…why would he send it to me?" I asked

"Chris, there is a note here." Carlisle replied handing me a simple piece of, very old parchment paper.

"My dear Christian." It started I shuddered, I certainly did not like how it was starting out. "I apologize for the delay in you receiving this, I wanted to make sure everything was in order before hand." I looked up at Carlisle, "everything was in order?" I asked Carlisle shrugged and nodded for me to keep reading "I know you will enjoy the set as much as I have, you have an eye for magnificent and beautiful things and your admiration of the set was quite obvious, I do know you tried to be polite and hide that. I know you will take excellent care of the set. Till we meet again young chess master, Aro." I looked up at Carlisle who seemed as confused as I felt. Edward and Em looked up at us and exchanged a look.

"Nice set," Em exclaimed turning away from the wireless for a brief second, completely oblivious to the concern I had at Aro's random gift. Edward was more concerned, but his focus was elsewhere.

"Should I be worried 'bout this Carlisle?" I asked softly

"No, I think we are fine. I believe Aro is sincere about this as a gift. It was somewhat obvious that you admired the set Chris, even I noticed it. I don't need to tell you this, but be sure to write a thank you note and I will send it out." I nodded,

"I will,"

"Why don't you go set it up over at your chess table. We'll figure out a more permanent location for them shortly."

"Do you want to play?" I asked, Carlisle smiled and ruffled my hair

"Maybe later, there are a number of articles in the journals I would like to study a bit closer." I nodded and put both the board and the wooden box on my table, I was itching to play, I remembered how perfect the pieces had felt in my hand, despite how frightened I was standing in the chamber surrounded by the Volturi and their guards. I looked at Em, silently begging him to play with me. He rolled his eyes and shook his head at me, he was to busy with his baseball game.

Then a thought crossed my mind, I had promised myself I would give Jasper a chance, mainly I had made a silent promise to Esme, Carlisle, even Alice. Maybe this was the opportunity to take the first step. The moment the idea crossed my mind, Edward looked up from his piano, glaring at me and shaking his head angrily, warning me not to do what I intended to do. Of course I ignored him as I headed towards the stairs.

Carlisle looked up and smiled gratefully as he realized what I was doing and nodded, silently thanking me.

* * *

><p>AN: I am so sorry that it took me so long to update this, I know I promised Sunday then promised Monday and now here it is Wed. night and I'm updating, so I'm very sorry, to make up for it, you guys will be getting three updates, mainly because this chapter was so long I had to divide it into three parts. So you will get three updates on this tonight. The chapters coming up, a friend made some suggestions on how to go with it, because the original idea did not go as smooth as I hope this one came out. Hope you guys enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

Edward's old room was right at the top of the stairs, so I didn't have to go far to get to Alice and Jasper's room. I hesitated at first, before knocking, hoping I was making the right decision.

"Jas...Jasper, its Chris, can I ask you a question?" there was a moment of silence, then to my surprise the door slid open and Jasper stood there, looking at me expectantly. "Um, Hi," my mind kept profiling him, the scars, the battles he must have seen and participated in both as a human and as a vampire

A part of me was terrified, but I had to see past all of the scars and his body language and just see a member of our family. That was Edward's problem, he wasn't reading Jasper's mind past the surface and it explained his distrust of Jasper, because I was at fault for that in the beginning, but I had struggled and managed to see past that. Edward should know that he can't just rely on an ability to see people.

"Yes Chris?" Jasper asked

"Em's got a ball game on the wireless and I was wondering." I took a deep breath, could he sense my fear? My nerves? "Look, do you play chess?" He tried to hide it, but I saw Jasper's eyes light up, briefly.

"Yes." He replied

"Well, I just got a new set and I want someone to break them in with me. Em thinks I cheat, Edward does cheat, Carlisle is reading, and I'm tired of playing against myself.

I saw Jasper hesitate at the anticipation of being in the same room as Edward. He had been doing a decent job of avoiding Edward, bot of us knowing full well that Edward had been pushing Jasper's buttons at every chance, maybe Carlisle, Em, I could make sure Edward behaved, sort of.

"I suppose." Jasper finally replied and followed me down the stairs. He stopped at the bottom step as soon as Edward's poisonous glares shot our way.

"Come on, ignore him." I spoke up, catching Jasper's attention. Edward's glare intensified at me, accusing of me of betraying him, telling me I was an idiot and making a life threatening mistake.

_Edward_ I thought _give him a chance or leave him alone._

I opened the chess box and couldn't help but admire the pieces again, still finding it hard to believe that it was mine now.

Jasper picked up the knight and turned it over in his hands admiring it and studying it. He held it up to the light and studied the detail.

"This set is exquisite." He murmured "beautifully carved, I have never seen anything like it." he paused and looked at me "how old is it?"

This was easily the most Jasper had ever said to me personally in a single sitting sentence. I was kind of dumbfounded and surprised that the offer of a chess match was all it took to reach Jasper.

"I don't know," I admitted as I put the pawns into place. "I can tell you that its made of Ivory and onyx and the board is made marble." I left the original owner's name out of the conversation. Jasper was older then everyone in the family minus Carlisle, there was a good chance he knew the Volturi too, or at least the name.

"Well, do you play as white or black?"

"It actually doesn't really matter to me, but I do prefer black."

Jasper didn't even try hide his surprise

"Really? Most people prefer to take the first move."

I shook my head

"Not me." I grinned a little "being a profiler you see things different." Jasper nodded, understanding.

Em looked up from the wireless and grinned wide at us, shaking his head sympathetically at Jasper as we sat down to begin the game.

"Be careful Jaz," he said loudly, Jasper jumped defensively for a moment at Emmett's booming voice, then he looked back at me confused calming a bit.

"Jaz?" he whispered

I shrugged and grinned, and slowly, Jasper returned the grin, the first real smile I had seen on him since him and Alice showed up on our doorstep, it also gave me more proof that Edward was wrong about Jasper, like I knew he was.

"And why am I being careful?" Apparently Jasper was learning that Em is the least serious person in the family.

"The kid is relentless when it comes to chess and he cheats."

"I do not cheat." I replied "its strategy and planning." I pointed at Edward "Madam Fortuna over there cheats."

Carlisle and Em began laughing loudly, Jasper chuckled, also a first from him, while Edward pouted and glared at me.

The laughter calmed and our game picked back up. It actually picked up speed and reminded me of the speed chess games I used to watch with my father and participated in once, only difference was there was no clock we were the clocks.

Jasper was a brilliant opponent and we were evenly matched on the skill level, which made the game that much more exciting. I didn't even try to profile Jasper, the game was intense enough without having to study my opponent, I could see his military mind going strong, this was a battle and he was strategizing it just as he would the field of war.

We were down to only small portion of our armies, either one of us could win at this point and I had been pleased that there had been no comments from Edward, that thought had had barely crossed my mind when Edward took that thought to mean I was giving him full permission to instigate, his comments started, talking to Carlisle about Alice within earshot of Jasper, as if he wasn't even there.

"Its nice that Alice went out with Rose and Esme today." He said nonchalantly."

"Yes," Carlisle replied, half paying attention. He was focused on his medical journal that had arrived only the previous day.

"Its good to get away from dull situations now and then of course, change of scenery." Edward said louder "you never want to be tied down with all that dead weight holding you back."

Quickly I looked up from the match at Jasper, both of us knowing full well who Edward was referring too. Jasper took deep breath and let it out slowly, he was holding his own here, but I wondered how much pushing it would take from Edward before Jasper snapped.

"Just ignore him," I said so softly that only Jasper heard me, "he's being a bloody tosser."

Jasper raised an eyebrow, a confused look washing over his face

"Tosser?" he gave me a slight grin "more British terminology I suppose?" I nodded

"Yeah, it basically means idiot, though in Edward's case its being kind, daft works too."

"I do wonder how long they will be." Edward continued, ignoring my thoughts and now my own glares his direction.

"Hm?" Carlisle was paying about as much attention to Edward as me during a particically boring lesson.

"Well, until these day trips turn longer, weeks, months, who knows even years."

"Where could anyone possibly go shopping for years that was supposed to be a day trip?" Emmett asked, playing right into Edward's ploy.

"Oh, Paris, Rome, Milan, even Tokyo, the possibilities are endless. After all once you break away from babysitting for someone, it must be such a relief to not be under their thumb all the time.

_Edward knock it off your treading in dangerous waters. Jasper's holding his own here, but you pushing him to the breaking point, stop it please you know I don't beg, but I am begging you to stop! _I watched my brother's body language; he didn't believe me he was trying to prove a point, one that did not need to be proven. I shook my head, begging my brother to listen to reason. _You're doing something we are all going to regret, leave him alone_! I thought angrily.

Now Carlisle had realized what was going on and he shot Edward a warning glance

"Edward, that's enough."

"I'm just stating the facts Carlisle, it will be even better in the fall when Alice goes to school with us, think of how happy she will be and how stressless her day could be without a certain someone hovering over her all the time."

He did it…he actually did it.

"Edward!" Carlisle jumped up.

It was all too late.

Everything happened in a second, I never even saw Jasper move as he suddenly had Edward pinned to the wall by his throat, teeth bared.

I was on my feet, my chess set hitting the carpet with a thunk as Emmett jumped up as well, both of us unsure how to react. We both looked to Carlisle for what to do, but our father seemed as stunned as everyone else, before he stood up slowly and moved cautiously towards them.

For the first time in my vampire life, Edward actually looked scared, like a child about to be punished. But I could see Jasper's face, his temper had flared, but only for a moment, granted he still had Edward by the throat, but Edward wasn't in danger anymore, that brief moment had been all the rage from Jasper.

"Jasper let him go!" Carlisle repeated. Jasper growled again and I could see it in his body that he wouldn't move to back off, but I could also tell that Edward was not in danger anymore. This was Jasper's way of warning him letting him know that he was not to be taken lightly.

Edward looked over at me, begging for my profile. But now that I knew there was no immediate danger, Edward would not get the benefit of my profile, I had warned him, more times then he deserved. I focused intently on my chess moves, going over each one in my head.

Edward's eyes narrowed at me when he realized I wasn't going to help him. I had warned him to knock it off, a little scare from Jasper was much less then he deserved. My lack of support also told Carlisle that the situation was calming too. He knew I would only hold back on my profile if I felt no danger.

Emmett would be the one who could calm Jasper. Jasper trusted Emmett above all us Cullens, so I felt better when Emmett moved closer to Jasper

"Jasper, let him go, its ok pal, let him go." I saw Jasper hesitate, before he nodded as he released Edward's throat. I tilted my head, understanding what was going through Jasper's mind, what Edward had either refused to tell us or just had been to blind to realize. Jasper was more controlled by his instincts than the rest of us. It's like he gives into them completely and is unaware at what his body is doing. Interesting.

Jasper looked at each of us in turn, before walking away quickly, right upstairs and out of sight.

Now we all turned on Edward for an explanation. I crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at my brother as he rubbed his throat.

"Edward, care to explain yourself?" Carlisle asked, his voice starting to rise, Carlisle rarely if ever raises his voice, but this was looking to be one of those times

Emmett turned to look at Edward, a look on my easy going brother that I had never seen before. I have never ever seen Emmett THAT mad over anything other than some kind of sporting event

"What the hell was that all about!" he growled

Edward seemed taken aback for a second at seeing Emmett, who rarely if ever gets angry, look like he was ready to kill.

"I showing everyone what you have all decided to ignore, proving my point," _What that you're a bloody gyte?_ I thought. Edward glared at me as he read my thoughts but continued this raving like a lunatic. "He is dangerous, to us and to Alice, and to the people in town. We're practically harboring an insane murderer here!"

"Are you bloody serious?" I exclaimed

"Chris," Carlisle warned,

"No Carlisle the kid is right, that is complete bull Edward and you know it. "

"Emmett."

I could hear it in my father's voice, he was just warning us out of habit, Not that it stopped Emmett as he continued, I was proud of him. Criticism coming from me might be ignored by Edward, but from Emmett Edward might actually listen, he might not agree, but it will hit him hard.

"Edward you have been nitpicking him for weeks, looking for any excuse to instigate him and it finally came back and bit you in the ass like you deserve."

"Enough." Carlisle stepped in again, before turning to Edward "Emmett is correct Edward, I have been warning you to back off, so has Chris, and Esme, we have all been trying to warn you and you have ignored us."

"He hasn't told us everything, he's hiding something and making sure that I can't see it and Chris is being to oblivious to notice."

"Hey!" I exclaimed

"You haven't exactly given him reason to pour his heart out to you Edward." Emmett growled "he actually came down here without Alice and played chess with Chris and was enjoying himself. You had to go and ruin it to prove a point. Try listening to Jasper instead of reading his mind."

"It doesn't take a mind reader to know he is dangerous." Edward shot back, glaring at Emmett.

Ok, I had kept my mouth shut long enough, I had tried to keep quiet and not instigate, but I'd had enough.

"No it doesn't…but it helps if you look at things from both sides…if you only look for the danger that's all your going to find, you want him to be dangerous you want to find that side of him if only to prove to the rest of us just that!" I shouted "Emmett's right Edward, Jasper just showed the self control he possesses." I paused as I felt Carlisle step forward to calm me down, but I ignored him "a part of him wanted to kill you right then Edward and if he had listened to that part you'd be dead right now. Wanna know why you're still standing?" Edward glared at me while Emmett and Carlisle stared at me in shock, Carlisle would normally have put a stop to this argument, but was just to stunned, which is fair enough. We rarely if ever argue to this intensity. I typically side with Emmett and just kind of sit back and watch, because typical arguments are between Rosalie and Edward and are therefore amusing. I ignored the surprise from my brothers and father and continued "he knew the pain it would cause. He was warning you Edward… telling you as I'm telling you…chose your words more careful! And stop putting yourself on a pedestal Edward you have no right to judge ANYONE but yourself. No one has the right to judge another's deeds… especially without looking at their own as well!"

"You cant profile him Chris! It's impossible to profile someone so uns-"

"No, its not Edward! And he's not unstable, the only one who is a danger around here is you and your bloody gob! And if you just shut the bloody hell up for on-"

"Christian…" Carlisle warned me, and normally I apologize for my language, especially when Esme is around. But I was in the right on this and I would not apologize for something that I am not sorry for.

"-For one second and listen to him unbiased you might learn as much about him as I just did in that few seconds he had you pinned to the bloody wall! I learned more about Jasper just now than I have in weeks. I profiled him…I learned…which if you would just stop and truly listen to his thoughts you would as well."

Edward started to open his mouth again, but shut it, realizing that anything he said at this point would lead to me telling at him more and the possibility of me speaking not only with an accent he'd struggle to understand, but the very real possibility of me shooting off more Gaelic.

"I'm going to go upstairs and try to talk to Jasper. Edward you are to stay down here I do not want you anywhere near Jasper until I say so you are to leave him alone understood?" Reluctantly Edward nodded, still rubbing his throat, he had come close to death in that few seconds and all of us knew it.

I turned my back on my brothers and father and returned to my table, picking up my pieces from the floor, examining each one to make sure none were damaged in the "earthquake" thankfully they had all hit the plush carpet and therefore did not sustain any damage.

I felt Emmett come up behind me and help me up the pieces in a new match. I glanced up at him and he returned it with his usual grin, it's a catchy sucker and I willingly returned it.

"Are you ok kid?" he asked moving his pawn out

"Yeah…I think I might go catch a flick in town, Three Musketeers is playing, its about as horrific as I'm gonna get right now."

Emmett reached over and gently shoved me as I took his knight, his rook, and a pawn in four swift moves and on my fifth move had his queen in danger of being taken.

"You need company?"

I shook my head

"Naw, thanks Em, but I really just need to think things over, if you go with me to the flick you and I will be commenting on it and making fun of it, I'll never get any thinking done with you 'round." Emmett grinned

"If you are referring to the swamp thing incident that movie deserved every comment it got, you could see the suits zipper!"

I chuckled as I swept my chess pieces into their respective case and covered the marble board with a cloth.

"Tell Carlisle where I went ok?" Emmett nodded as I shot Edward one last glare. Carlisle would be be likely to panic if I randomly vanished from the house, especially after something like a fight nearly breaking out.

* * *

><p>Just a translation when Chris called Edward a gyte, it's Scottish Gaelic for idiotdummy...take your pick, in other words, exactly Edward here in this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

It being summer, I wasn't completely alone while I waited for the cinema attendant to appear to take my money. Some of the kids from my classes had wandered into town and I could hear the whispers and snickers drifting my way. The loudest of them all was Dylan. He's Edward's size, which makes me wonder how many times he's been held back in ninth grade since he looks about seventeen or eighteen. We got off on the wrong foot almost immediately my third day of classes, how you ask? Simple, I didn't let him shove me into a locker after he demanded the lunch money that I did not have.

To this day Emmett still apologizes over and over for the whole thing. Since it was to be my first time through an American school and my first time back in school in nearly ten years to begin with Carlisle and Esme wanted to make sure that my siblings were with me at all times, mainly because my parents were afraid I would be trampled and or lost during the first day, being so used to a typically organized and orderly British form of schooling. Carlisle apparently never saw my school during an air-raid drill, nothing demonstrates chaos like a British school during a air-raid drill.

I was in class with at least one of my siblings throughout the day and the class right before lunch was history with Emmett. The bell had rung and I made a beeline for the door expecting Emmett to be right behind me, however the teacher pulled Emmett aside for some reason and I hadn't realized he wasn't with me until I was in the hall. I had tried to move off to the side of the oncoming students to wait for my brother, when Dylan showed up.

He hadn't tried anything before this, mainly because of Emmett always being with me. But the minute he realized I was without my bodyguard he moved in. First thing he did was make fun of my accent, something I've gotten quite used too. When that failed to get a reaction out of me, he demanded my lunch money. Now at that point I was honestly trying not to laugh, the whole thing was comical to me, unfortunately Dylan saw me trying not to laugh and took offense.

Instead of waiting for the lunch money he would never receive, he picked me up and tried to shove me in an open locker, devoid of anyone's belongings and unfortunately just big enough for my small frame to fit into.

I knew I had to beware of my own strength and knew that I could easily hurt Dylan and the locker itself but I also knew I had to do something or it was going to be a long school year. Minding my strength I leaned against the locker's back and with my feet gently shoved Dylan in the chest. Now when I say gently it was as gentle as I could possible do, but I'm sure it still left a decent bruise on Dylan's body in the shape of my loafers. It was also enough to knock him to the floor where a handful of students accidentally tripped over him causing a domino effect in the hallway.

Emmett came out of the classroom just as the pileup was reaching epic proportions. Emmett didn't even need to ask what had happened, he could guess and quickly grabbed me from the locker and hurried me down the hall to the cafeteria where Edward and Rosalie were waiting for us.

The entire school year Dylan had it in for me, but he also never got the chance to get near me since Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward all refused to leave my side the rest of the year, especially Em. Even when he didn't have class with me, he would be waiting outside my classroom. I did have some classes with Edward and Rosalie as well, but that didn't matter it was always Emmett who showed me to escort me to my next class.

Emmett also used his at times terrifying look on Dylan whenever the guy even glanced at me. I think Dylan figured it was best to leave me alone at least physically because I could read his profile he's terrified of Emmett, most of the student body is.

That didn't stop Dylan from making his snide comments and still being an overall prat, but at least I didn't have to worry 'bout being shoved into a locker, which was a good thing for Dylan because with Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie being overprotective especially after the first incident, I knew Dylan didn't stand a chance against my siblings.

But now standing in front of the cinema I could feel Dylan and his mates glaring at me. I did my best to ignore them, but my profile kept screaming at me, warning me to keep my guard up.

"Well, well, if it isn't our fine British classmate, top of the morning to you laddie. How is this summer holiday treating you?" Dylan called from behind me I took a deep breath and tried to ignore him. With everything that had happened between Edward and Jasper, and how I had blown up verbally at Edward, defending Jasper a guy I still didn't completely trust over a guy who had been my brother for a decade now, I knew my temper was still going strong at that moment and it would be more difficult to keep my mouth shut. "I think the little Dweebs trying to ignore us. Or do you think your too good to speak to the lowly likes of us, you being from a fine upper class establishment." I wondered for a second if Dylan even knew what establishment meant and if he realized how stupid he sounded. "so mommy and daddy let you come down to the movies all by yourself? I didn't think they'd ever let you out of the house without that ape of a brother of yours."

I clenched my fists tight and felt a growl slip in the back of my throat. The lady for the cinema better get here quick, Dylan was hitting the right buttons and I didn't know how much longer I'd be able to ignore him.

"You know his brother may be an ape…but that sister of his is one fine looker, what a dish."

_5…think of the ocean…4…deep underwater…_ Dylan and his buddies were crossing the line I could feel where the comments were heading and I knew if they went there I wouldn't be able to hold back, I would not allow my siblings especially not my sister to be degraded in front of me.

But I also knew there was no way I could physically hurt Dylan and his buddies. Not only would it go against what Carlisle expected of us, but I might actually kill Dylan without meaning too, not only that but I would potentially expose what I am. I suddenly realized what the phrase between a rock and a hard place meant.

"Yeah she is, I'd nail that blonde honey in a-" those words were barely out of Dylan's mouth when I rounded on him. I snarled at him, pouncing as I grabbed a fist full of his jacket, my strong fingers tearing through the material as I pulled him down to my height. The bully and his pals were so shocked by my reaction no one moved.

"Listen to me you overgrown Neanderthal and you better bloody listen good!" I hissed loud enough for Dylan and his friends to hear me properly. "Say what you will 'bout me and even if this means you will make my remaining time in your pathetic bloody town a bloody nightmare everyday then that's fine by me. But if you or any these sorry excuse for humans that you call friends **ever** mention my sister, if you ever look at her, think about her, speak to her, even if its just to excuse yourself for being a moronic waste of breathable air, I will rip your bloody extremities off one by one and feed them to you and your friends you bastard. And if any of you, EVER come near her and even dare to touch her even by accident in the hallway it will be the last thing you ever do as a form of life because you will be dead where you stand and shaking hands with Satan himself 'fore you know you are even dead. Now bugger off 'fore I start with the same bloody hand that you wipe yer arse with!"

I gave Dylan a shove backwards as I released his shirt, he stumbled past a few of his friends before landing on his rear in a puddle from the recent downpour. Normally his mates would've been beside themselves with laughter at even bully Dylan's misfortune, but they were all to stunned by my reaction to do anything but stare. Considering how this could've turned out I figured I was being pretty diplomatic 'bout the whole thing. Carlisle would be proud of me…probably not proud of my language or threats, but the fact that all I had done to Dylan was push him into a puddle.

I smoothed out my jacket and dug deep into my pockets to pull out my money just as the attendant appeared in the booth.

She was staring at Dylan and his friends as he scrambled to his feet, obviously embarrassed that he had gotten knocked on his ass by Chris Cullen, the weird British kid who had to be younger then everyone had been told, with the overprotective family.

"Uh…can…"

"One please," I slipped my money to her and though she was still a bit startled at what she had just witnessed she handed my ticket and change quickly and ushered me into the cinema.

As I took my seat way in the back of the cinema I crossed my arms smugly, I had defended my sister's honor, shown my own personal bully that I was not one to be messed with, I was not weak and I had done so without actually killing him like I would've liked too.

I felt my stomach drop at that thought, I had wanted to kill Dylan, not just for what he had said about Rosalie, but just in general. It was the first time I had ever felt that, I'd had no desire to kill anyone, I've had a few near slip ups since I became a vampire, but I had never acted on that instinct not once in a decade. But I had nearly given in, I could've killed Dylan and not even regretted it for a moment, but now that I was sitting here, alone with my thoughts that had changed I would've regretted it. Because as lowly as Dylan is for a life-form, he is still a human being that deserved a life.

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. I didn't regret my words nor my actions I was simply defending my family and no one was hurt except maybe Dylan's ego and that being hurt I could certainly live with. It also got me thinking about Jasper and how he had reacted to Edward's taunts, he had been defending Alice the only way he knew how which was through violent means and I had been defending Rosalie by nearly the same means. I now saw Jasper in a new light, my profiling ability had always allowed me to see the world different from everyone else and now it was showing me Jasper as not a killer a mindless killing machine, but rather someone like any of us Cullens could be, just more controlled by his instincts than most of us typically are.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok, that be it for those chapters, next upload I will try to have by the weekend, but classes are really picking up lately and I can't promise anything aside from my trying. So bear with me on this and the New Moon fic, I will update as often as I can around classes. Thanks for all your support guys I appreciate it! Till next time!


	10. Chapter 10

The summer continued uneventful, which I was very happy. What happened that day between Edward and Jasper, then my confrontation with Dylan at the cinema, all seemed to hit me at once when I left the movie, even the double feature hadn't calmed me down. It was at the point that I wasn't even looking forward to going home and instead of running home as fast as I could like I normally would, I walked home…slowly.

Thankfully, Edward knew to leave me alone and the incident between him and Jasper wasn't mentioned again the entire summer. Edward was even nice enough to not mention the incident I had run into at the movie theater, to which I was very thankful.

Edward managed to back off of Jasper. He finally listened to us and realized that Jasper was not as much a threat as Edward had thought, as much as even I had thought, because I learned my lesson too.

Alice and I continued to work together to prepare her for the coming school year. I was confident that she'd be ready, she was nervous, but my profile could see that she'd be fine…

Jasper I wasn't to sure about, a few hours without Alice while she was out with Esme and Rosalie was one thing, but it was a long school day and to be honest I wasn't sure how he'd do. Carlisle was confident Jasper would be fine, but I know he would want my profile on the matter, its just the way my father is.

One afternoon, a week before school was set to start, Jasper and Emmett were outside wrestling with one another.

I had been surprised at first, that both had reached that level of trust where they were actually goofing with each other. Both of them had been testing each other's strength and battle sense, of course they only did this when Esme wasn't home, she'd never allow it.

I climbed out of my window onto the roof just over the deck to watch. Emmett was easily stronger than Jasper, but Jasper used his past in the military to his full advantage and essentially profiled each and every move Emmett could throw at him.

Just under the overhang I was sitting on, Edward sat on the porch, sulking. We all knew it was going to take a little longer before Jasper and Edward trusted each other to the level of him and Emmett and I could see that Edward felt left out.

As Jasper dodged a tackle from Emmett sending Emmett flying into a mound of dirt, I burst out laughing and all three looked up at me.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Emmett exclaimed

"I'm everywhere and nowhere Em," I grinned and waved my hands "whooo whoo. I'm a spook."

"Get down here," Emmett shouted, I did as he asked and jumped down next to Jasper. Emmett had a grin on his face that was unmatched. "Jasper, I've been waiting to test something. You game?"

"Test something?" Jasper asked exchanging a look with me, I knew what Emmett was up to and I simply rolled my eyes. "aren't you tired of getting beat?" he added with a chuckle.

"Not even close, but Jasper I'm not your opponent." Emmett replied grinning and nodding at me.

I heard a floorboard creak and I looked back towards the house, Carlisle was standing in the doorway, looking a bit nervous. Alice came up behind him and patted his arm trying to reassure him.

The look on his face was clearly telling me to be careful and not push. I grinned back at my father, promising him I'd be fine. He was going to turn into Esme, worrying to much.

Jasper looked at me again, silently asking me the same question Carlisle had been asking me. When I nodded, he decided to ask me out-loud, just to be sure.

"Chris are you sure?"

Again I nodded, I was sure.

"Don't worry 'bout hurting me" I said, "please don't hold back Jasper, it won't be a test if you hold back. Emmett always holds back and so does Edward. It's not fair."

Jasper sighed and we moved into a fighting stance, I couldn't keep the grin off my face. I really hoped Jasper wouldn't go easy on me.

I've never been able to fully test my ability like this, Esme won't allow it, but I've always been curious just how far I can profile, just how much it will actually protect me in an actual battle.

"Chris one more time, are you sure?"

"Very." I replied, my mind shot back a week or so ago, Edward and Emmett were wrestling while Jasper and I watched on.

Jasper began discussing battle tactics with me as well weakness and strengths both my brothers possessed in a fight. He was amazed that Emmett was clearly the better fighter, not just because of his strength, but because Edward did not use his ability for a offensive tactic.

If Edward actually used his ability in an actual fight it would easily outwit Emmett's brute strength, which surprised me a bit. To me Emmett was our strongest fighter, Edward's ability was there for prevention and protection, like my own, I never really considered that either of our abilities might be able to beat strength.

"Put him down Jaz, the profiler needs to be humbled for once" Emmett hooted jokingly and I grinned at him before looking right at Jasper.

"Remember when you said that Emmett was the better fighter 'tween him and Edward, because Edward doesn't use his ability to attack, just to defend right?"

Jasper nodded

"Yes,"

"And you know how it's impossible to catch Alice?" I asked glancing over at Alice, she

grinned at me.

"Yes?"

"Same with me." I grinned wide "I dare you to catch me."

It took Jasper just a second to realize that I had just declared the game on. When he finally realized I was serious, he dove at me, but I expected that and easily darted away from him.

Emmett and I have always believed that my ability will protect me well in a fight, it's just like I said we've never had the chance to actually test it, a part of me hoped someday that I would be able to test it offensively as well as defensively.

So I did what my ability is best for, I profiled each and every move before Jasper even made it and countered each one.

When he lunged at me, I was already in a different spot. He just couldn't catch me. It didn't take long for Emmett to join in, but the hilarious thing was, even with the two of them, it didn't help. All Emmett managed to catch was a face full of mud when he dove into the ground after trying to tackle me.

"Edward get in here and help us catch this little weasel!"

"Hey, I take offense to that!" I exclaimed standing behind Emmett, when he whipped around to catch me I was already darting off.

Edward had a look on his face, he wanted to join so bad, after all he could see how much fun the three of us were having and he wanted to be a part of that. But he was so hesitant, first he looked at Jasper, then at me, trying to read both of our minds.

I know he didn't get far with me, I was in defensive mode, I was focused on a brick wall so if he did join in the fight he wouldn't be able to read my mind.

I learned early on how to counter Edward's ability and how to make sure my own wasn't intercepted. I've found that by splitting my focus, one part on the actually profile for my own benefit, and the main profile, on say a brick wall, Edward can't actually reach far enough into my mind to read it.

As Emmett went to tackle me, Edward joined in, trying to come at me from the other side, while Jasper taking advantage of the situation came at me from the direction he assumed I would be forced to move too. He didn't see the other option, going up.

All three dove at me and I jumped into the air, whipping around so none of them could catch me and I landed neatly on Emmett's shoulders, covering his eyes.

"Guess who?" I asked with a grin

"Hey, get off of me you little twerp!" Emmett exclaimed good naturedly, I knew he wasn't mad, it takes a lot to really rile Em up.

"Say Uncle first!"

"Never!"

I glanced over at Jasper who was staring at the two of us in amazement. I could also see the wheels turning in his mind. He had just seen and experienced my profile in combat, playful combat, but combat nonetheless.

I could practically see him mapping out battle plans, if the time ever came where we were attacked or forced to defend ourselves, he approved of my involvement. I knew Carlisle wouldn't be happy with that, Esme certainly not, but I saw Jasper's point.

War was all Jasper really knew, Alice had kept him from reentering that life, but it would take a lot more to become as human as we can possibly pretend to be. I knew it would take while before Jasper could mingle with humans like we do, but I could also see that the sooner he did, the sooner he'd be able to really heal, to not see everything as a potential war, but see life as it is.

Jasper needed family, he needed us, that was why Alice brought them here, she wanted a family, but she recognized that Jasper needed one, he needed something good to belong to.

_Not just that_ I grinned as I slid off of Emmett's back, Jasper also needed to be a kid every once in a while. It was something I had forgotten for a long time and it was Emmett who reminded me it was okay to laugh and goof around, so now it was my turn to remind someone, I was going to remind Jasper.

I reached down and scooped up some of the mud and created a mud ball, before throwing it at Jasper, he didn't see it coming at first, but managed to duck just in time as it pelted Edward right in the face.

Emmett hooted with laughing as Edward blinked in surprise

"What was that for!?" He exclaimed as I tried not to laugh,

"I'm not sure, but I think that attack was meant for me." Jasper spoke up glancing at Edward, he was trying not to laugh either, but doing a much better job then me.

Edward reached down and grabbed a pile of mud, he made a move to fling it at me, but instead nailed Jasper right in the back of the head. That did it I burst out laughing, seeing that I was distracted for a brief moment, Emmett took the opportunity and picked me up, he slammed me into the mud pile and instantly I was covered.

Emmett gave a victory dance as he cheered, but he wasn't paying attention to his back as I jumped up and tackled him down into the same mud puddle.

Before any of us knew what was happening, we were mud wrestling, the four of us. I could see Carlisle standing at his window, Alice by his side holding his hand and I grinned up at them as Jasper picked me up and dunked me into the mud puddle which was growing deeper by the minute.

Esme was going to kill us when she discovered what had become of her front yard and Rosalie was going to kill us for acting like idiots and getting muddy, but until they came home we were having fun, we were finally acting like brothers and any punishment we might receive would be worth it 100%.

Carlisle shouted something about not coming into the house until there was no trace of mud on our persons, but we were having to much to respond.

I could also see that dirtying the house was the last thing on his mind, he was watching something he never thought he'd see, all four of his sons having fun together. He expected Emmett and I, and could possibly imagine Jasper joining at least Emmett, but I think he was both proud and pleased with the fact it was all of us, just being brothers. Jasper was my brother and I knew I would do whatever I had to, to make sure he stayed apart of the family, because he already was, I just hoped he would figure it out too.

* * *

><p>AN: I am so so sorry for the delay in updating this. Things got really crazy this summer and every time I went to edit this chapter I managed to get distracted by something else. I'm also sorry this chapter was short. I had to make sure this chapter got in before a certain chapter in my Eclipse version of the Sun Never Sets, that chapter which will come in the near future ties DIRECTLY to this chapter and you guys will see why soon. I have not finished with this fic, it just has has proven to be a lot more of a troublesome fic than the others so I appreciate you guys being so patient and putting up with my insanity as I fight with it, I have a number of chapters in mind for this to signify Alice and Jasper's first year with the family so don't count me out yet. Thanks everyone for your continued support it means the world to me! Thanks again! Till next time!


End file.
